


A Thing Of Art

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: Nature was a thing of art.Ignis couldn’t get enough of it. Nature simply produced the most intriguing shapes and forms, perfect geometry, addicting smells, pleasing noises and tastes beyond imagination. It was art all around, no matter where he looked.And Noctis.Noctis was, perhaps, the most perfect creation Ignis’ had ever had the pleasure to see.





	A Thing Of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Raya!
> 
> This is a little late and I'm afraid it's not my best work, but I really wanted to gift you something and. Voila?  
> Ignoct isn't usually a pairing I write for, but I know you love Iggy (especially with Noct), so here we are. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> (Not beta read.)

 

 

Nature was a thing of art.

Ignis couldn’t get enough of it. Nature simply produced the most intriguing shapes and forms, perfect geometry, addicting smells, pleasing noises and tastes beyond imagination. It was art all around, no matter where he looked.

And Noctis.

Noctis was, perhaps, the most perfect creation Ignis had ever had the pleasure to see.

 

Black bandages were winding their way around Noctis’ hips, stretching deliciously over the jut of his bone, weaving around his soft thighs and digging in just so, just enough to make Ignis’ mouth water with want, with the thought of nipping on the flesh.

Paired with Noct’s little whiny mewls it was hard to resist just devouring him on the spot.

The array of bandages were keeping his hips lifted up from the mattress, all coming together to a strong hook in the ceiling while the rest of his body was slumped front-first into the plush mattress. Only the tip of Noct’s cock was touching the bed under him, and it was just enough to tease him, to make him writhe and cry for affection. His hips were moving back and forth, desperately trying to rub against the sheets.

Ignis loved the sounds he made.

Noctis’ hands were bound to either side of the bed, stretched wide with no way for him to touch himself or get off by himself. He was completely at Ignis’ mercy.

Ignis licked his lips while he kept watching. His cock was rock hard and weeping just from the sight of Noct humping thin air and smearing his precome all over the covers. The dark-purple base of the plug was a stark contrast against Noctis skin, standing out all the more from between his cheeks. The bandages were framing it and Ignis was still tempted to call Prompto over to take some pictures, because truly, the sight was marvelous and not something he ever wanted to forget.

Noctis mewled again and choked a bit from the lack of air, his face pressed hard into the sheets.

“Iggy- “

Ignis took a shaky breath and licked his lips. His hand was twitching on his thigh, ready to reach forward to touch some of that smooth skin of Noctis. He wanted to dig his teeth into those thighs, leave his marks all over the Prince.

“Oh Noctis,” he said instead. “This is hardly appropriate behavior for the crown prince, isn’t it?”

Noctis whined and pushed his hips down again, desperately trying to get some leverage.

“Please, Iggy, I can’t- _please_.”

With a deep sigh, Ignis finally allowed himself to move closer, shuffling forward to kneel between Noct’s spread legs. He smelled delicious, like sweat and sex and _Noctis_ and Ignis took a few seconds to just bathe his scent, still not touching. Just watching.

His eyes were wandering once again, over the curve of Noctis’ back, the big, wiry scar standing out against his creamy skin and the black bandages. Ignis licked his lips. He extended his hand and let his fingertips ghost over the skin of Noctis’ behind, pleased with the shudder that ran through him at the touch.

Noctis immediately pushed back against his hand, moaning.

Ignis smirked and let his other hand rest on Noctis’ butt as well. He moved both hands slowly along the lines of the bandages holding the prince's lower body up, gripping the flesh of his ass and massaging it between his fingers.

Biting his lips, he groaned at the sight of the plug moving in Noct as he groped him, and for just a little while he indulged in the temptation and played with it, squeezing Noct’s ass just so the plug’s base moved in one direction, then the other, the rim of Noct’s hole spread wide around it and loosening up more and more.

Noct’s cock was leaking steadily onto the bed and he was writhing under Ignis’ hands, mewling and whining and begging him to _please_ touch him properly. It was addicting to see him like that and Ignis breathed hard and decided that, yes, with Noct being so good for him he was going to follow his wishes.

Squeezing just once again for good measure, Ignis let his thumbs circle the base of the plug and moved it around one last time.

Noctis’ hole was clenching around it with the sensation, and he spread his legs wider, practically begging Ignis with everything he had to _get on_ with it.

He smirked and gripped the plug, twisting it once, twice, sending a violent shiver through Noctis’ body, and then he started to ease it out slowly while his other hand rested on the small of Noct’s back.

This was another sight he should ask Prompto to record sometime. Ignis loved the way Noctis’ hole spread around the plug in him, how it resisted just a little when Ignis pulled it out, gripping it tightly as if Noctis wanted to keep it in.

“Beautiful,” he whispered.

Noctis gasped.

Ignis traced the stretched rim with his finger. The plug was reaching its widest part and just the visual of the tight hole around the thick toy was enough to make him moan again while Noctis breathed heavily against the sheets.

He pulled just a little more, and _there_. The widest part of the plug popped out, Noctis’ rim contracting heavily and pushing the rest of it out of him almost by itself.

Ignis’ cock jerked and leaked. Just removing that purple little thing from his prince had been nearly enough to shatter his self-control.

The toy was tossed somewhere onto the bed, forgotten almost immediately as soon as it had left Noctis' body. Ignis pushed his fingers inside instead, marveling in the heat and the give of the soft flesh.

Noctis choked with the intrusion, pushing his face harder into the sheets.

“Iggy!” he breathed. He had tears in his eyes.

Ignis licked his lips, twisting his fingers inside and rubbing the tips along Noct’s prostate.

Noctis clenched around him, gasping and writhing in his restraints, but he had a small smile on his face that looked wonderful with his teary eyes and his desperate expression.

“What would you like me to do, Highness?” Ignis said.

Noctis whimpered again. “Fuck me, Iggy. Please.”

Ignis made a noncommittal sound. He lifted his free hand up high and let it crush down onto Noct’s cheek with a _smack_ that echoed through the room and made his palm sting.

Noctis cried out at the sudden pain, his whole body tensing.

“Language, Noct,” Ignis said

The skin around the impact was immediately flaring up bright red and began to heat up beneath his hand. It looked quite nice with the rest of the ensemble, Ignis thought, the red a pretty contrast to the dark bandages and Noct’s skin.

Noctis was breathing hard under him, and it took a while until he spoke again. He whimpered and choked and swallowed and then said, shakily, “Iggy, I need you. Please?”

He smiled, satisfied. “Very well.”

With a last twist, he pulled his fingers out and closed the rest of the distance until his thighs were touching the back of Noct’s. His cock was twitching and leaking all over Noctis’ skin, and it only took one long, aimed push for him to be swallowed completely by Noct’s body.

The drag of hot skin over his cock was delicious and Noctis fit him so well, it was like they were made for each other. He half regretted putting Noct in the construction that held his hips up, because he would have loved to lean forward and trace his lips along Noctis’ back, to kiss the shoulder blades and the hot skin of his neck.

As it was, he had to find another way to show his affection.

Noct moaned and shuddered under him, and Ignis placed his hands around Noctis' waist, just over the black bandages, to keep him steady while he moved his hips back oh-so slowly.

Noctis breathing was becoming a staccato and he was whining and moaning by the time only the crown of Ignis’ cock was still in him. Ignis remained motionless, admiring how lovely Noct looked stretched around him, shivering and crying with need.

“Beautiful,” he breathed. “You are so good, Noctis.”

With that, he adjusted his grip and then pushed back in the same slow pace. He groaned, watching as Noctis’ eyes pressed shut and his mouth fell open in a silent moan, his head rubbing against the sheets under his face.

“Iggy,” he whimpered.

Ignis licked his lips and pulled out again, a little faster this time.

Noctis was twitching and shuddering under his hands, his thighs shaking.

He stopped again, not pulling out completely, again delighted by the stretch around the head of his cock. Smirking, he gave another light pull, making Noct whimper a pitiful _No, please_.

He pulled again, Noctis’ hole stretching around his glans and then he slipped out, leaving the head of his cock just leaning against Noct’s entrance.

Noctis groaned and rolled his hip, desperation clear in his voice. “No, no, Ignis, _please_ , please go back in!”

Ignis gave a light slap onto the cheek that was still red from the hit before and licked his lips when Noctis gasped.

“Patience, dear,” he said.

He let his cock circle around without entering at all, smearing his precome around it and enjoying the way it looked on the blushed, sensitive skin. Teasing seemed to come to him so naturally whenever he was in bed with Noct.

Noctis tried to wriggle his hips again, to coax him inside, but the bandages kept him in place. He whined and Ignis had a little pity, smoothing his hands once over Noct’s hips, his ass and his thighs before holding him again.

“Now, now,” he said quietly and pushed a little forward.

The head of his cock popped back in, eagerly swallowed by Noctis’ hole.

Noct gasped and moaned, clearly expecting to get more.

When Ignis pulled back again, Noctis almost wailed, jerking heavily in his constraints. He pushed back in, just the head again, and then pulled out, again and again.

Noctis moaned and gasped whenever his cock moved out and in again, each time a little louder, a little more desperate.

Ignis was breathing hard, eyes fixed on the man under him.

He was sensitive around the tip of his cock and he had to be careful not to finish too early. This was dangerous territory, but reducing Noct to this moaning, writhing mess was completely worth the amount of self-control he had to exercise.

The little juts back and forth of his hips suddenly ended when he slammed in deep at once, bottoming out and pushing all the air out of Noct. Ignis heard him choke under him and he laughed breathlessly, gripping Noct’s hips tight and starting a brutal pace, pounding into him with everything he had left.

His legs were burning with the effort, Noct slipping away from his grip because they were both getting sweaty. He switched his hold from Noctis’ hips to the bandages, gripping them and pulling Noct back against him with each violent push inside. Noct moaned, spreading his legs further for Ignis to get in deeper.

He wouldn’t last, already feeling his orgasm approaching fast, the wet noises from their fucking loud in the room.

With a blue shimmer one of his daggers appeared in his hand and one quick swoosh cut the bandages. Noctis yelped falling flush to the bed and Ignis banished the dagger, gripped his hips again and continued to pound into him, picking up speed while pressing Noct into the mattress with his body.

“Iggy, _fuck_ -“

Ignis slammed in hard and Noct choked and tensed and his whole body shuddered, hole frantically clenching around Ignis’ cock. Ignis moaned, pushing in again, once, twice, and then buried himself in Noct, biting his lip and groaning through his orgasm.

Noctis whined weakly under him, breath going fast. His whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat and finally, Ignis was able to lean forward and press kisses into Noct’s neck.

Noctis made happy little kitten noises and moved his head to give Ignis more access.

It took some time for both of them to recover enough to move again.

Or, for _Ignis_ to move.

“You would probably be content if I just let you lie here in your own filth until you fall asleep, wouldn’t you, Highness?” he said affectionately.

Noct mumbled something at him and Ignis couldn’t help but smile.

The bed was a mess, the sheets rumpled and ruined with sweat, saliva and lube.

And Noctis.

Noctis was wrecked. His ass was still deep red where Ignis had slapped him and the semen was already trickling out of him, smearing between his thighs and adding to the mess on the sheets.

Ignis left to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and grabbing a towel to clean up at least a bit. Trying to get Noct into the shower post-orgasm was a task he had given up on trying a long time ago.

When he came back to the room, Noctis was glaring at him.

Ignis lifted an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Noct pouted. “Undo these?” He wriggled his hands.

Right.

“I might leave them on for a little bit longer I think,” Ignis smirked. “It would make my life easier.”

Noctis whined. “Iggy, c’mon, I’m lying in my own spunk.”

Grimacing, Ignis put his supplies down on the bed and made to undo the bandages around Noct’s wrists. “You know I don’t like that word.”

“Spunk?”

Ignis grimaced again.

Noctis grinned, eyes heavy with exhaustion. He looked content. “Would you rather I say _ejaculate_?”

Ignis shot him a look and sighed. “I am, in fact, more partial to that one than to _spunk_.”

Noct snorted. “Of course you are.” He yawned, rolling over when both of his wrists were free again. “’m gonna say _love juice_ from now on.”

Ignis stopped wiping the wash cloth carefully over Noct’s body for a moment. It probably wasn’t going to get any better from here on.

“So it shall be,” he sighed in defeat and went back to wiping him off.

Noctis grinned and Ignis couldn’t help but smile a little as well.

Perhaps he should get a gag ball for the next time. It would certainly be a good look on Noctis.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you want, talk to me on [Tumblr](http://peachypotpourri.tumblr.com) :]
> 
> (nsfw [Inspiration](https://the-missus-calling.tumblr.com/post/166920279800) for parts of this fic)


End file.
